


When Peach Blossoms

by Anonymous



Series: Ouch, the Peach [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Wuxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I didn't steal! I just..." the struggle pauses only for a second then resumes with more strength. "...just borrowed from you!"At this point, Jango is no longer even mad at this swindler, and it has absolutely nothing to do with that little punk's face–peachy soft and highlighted by an inviting tear mole. With an eyebrow arching, he asks: "If we didn't happen to encounter each other again, will you ever return things then?"Now that shuts that feisty mouth up, only those too round eyes glaring at him still.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Ouch, the Peach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204817
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	When Peach Blossoms

"I didn't steal! I just..." the struggle pauses only for a second then resumes with more strength. "...just borrowed from you!"

At this point, Jango is no longer even mad at this swindler, and it has absolutely nothing to do with that little punk's face–peachy soft and highlighted by an inviting tear mole. With an eyebrow arching, he asks: "If we didn't happen to encounter each other again, will you ever return things then?"

Now that shuts that feisty mouth up, only those too round eyes glaring at him still.

"No glarings." No. Jango doesn't force himself to avert his attention from that distracting thing. Misconception it is. But on second thought, what else in this world does not belong to him anyway? It's impossible that he would be embarrassed by the thought of wanting things when they simply **are** his.

Having this thought settled, Jango actually goes straightforwardly into being shameless, purposefully sizing the redhead up dirty, not that there's much to leer at as the other is tied up like an armload of wood. Too thin for cuddles, he decides.

"Since you insist it's just 'borrow', one would naturally expect that there shall be a repayment. Am I correct?" 

Being looked at in _that_ way already makes his flesh creep. The swindler visibly hesitates to respond. 

"So it is also natural for me, your creditor, to ask you to clear the debt with labor. It just so happens that I may need a maid, but since you're no girl, alas," Jango suggests with a straight face, sounding sorry. "we'll have to make do with it."

"What?!" 

The other simply stares in disbelief, first at him, then Rex, who has been silent, just as his duty asks of him, since they finally got their slippery little friend in hand.

"I oppose!! This is human trafficking and I'll definitely report to the Jedi when I get free!!"

"Yes, 'when you get free', that is the point." Jango parrots.

"You will let me go immediately–"

Ignoring his now not-maid-but-maid’s attempt at reaching out to the force, Jango has the ease to blow on his cup of tea. "Try harder than that." 

"Let me go!"

"No." Freshly picked tea-leaves uncurl so beatifically. Worthy of the price. Well, paid by the swindler but still with his money.

"Let go!!"

"Ah, it’s quite noisy here." And piping hot, just like the one who’s starting to hurt his eardrums. He puts down the precious porcelain, tsking in clear dissatisfaction. "Rex, is it just me or there’s some loth-cat crying around?"

"Must be a cat, Alor." His loyal guard answers, resisting a smile, 

Obi-Wan refuses to explain the details about how he was ~~defeated~~ , ~~captured~~ , tricked by those vile Mandalorians as it will remain to be the most horrible embarrassment to him that no one from the Jedi will ever be able to find out. Especially Bruck, and Quinlan, and Siri, and, fine, everybody.

Gods, his life is most miserable.

Having a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth–it's new but it's still a _handkerchief_ , and worse, _someone's_ handkerchief–and arms still tied dead to his back, the redhead can't even express how sore his whole body is by whining everyone in this room into Oblivion. 

I mean, it's technically his room, since he was the one who actually made the payment to the tavern. If we don't go into things like whose wallet it is.

And he didn't lie, really, about borrowing. Obi-Wan bites down hard on the annoying gag, moping. Make no mistake of it. He's the golden boy of the Jedi sect, the most favored Padawan of the masters. Calling a Jedi in distress "thief" is rather rude.

The man sprawling on the bed stirs a bit, which ~~scares~~ shocks the kriff out of Obi-Wan. The Padawan opens his eyes a slit, his breath held, and only finds peace when he's certain that the skinflint is already back into slumberland. 

Honestly, the head Mando can almost be seen as a handsome man despite how unreasonably mean he has been to him. Just look at that scarred face, wide shoulders, and biceps... He’s not drooling (and he can’t either.)

If those who flooded the sect proposing were anywhere close to this, he would not have to run away from the Temple. Gods. Even the thought of those crooked things who dared to come near annoys him. And the fact that the one man who barely meets his criteria is a jerk annoys him even more.

Can you believe that he just left Obi-Wan like this, alone and screeching for help and not a single man of honor coming (seriously what's wrong with this society,) and came back only to sleep, not forgetting to gag him for quote a sweet and undisturbed dream quote.

Like the bedding had a better appearance than the certainly very attractive redhead.

Shame on the scoundrel for missing the last resort he was about to try. Although seducing was not the Jedi way for sure, whatever. Through the dim light, Obi-Wan stares at one scar near the man's left eyebrow. What a bastard.

"Seen enough?"

Has been receiving eye-daggers for most of the night, the Mando stares back at Obi-Wan all of the sudden, nearly startles him off the stool. Which also reminds him how much his bum hurts. 

"Um! Ummmm!" He whimpers back, teary mostly from his poor bum. And the man looks at him again with that indefinable expression, like he did before when they first met at the Hutt’s feast, an exotic dancing "girl" fawning on a randomly picked guest for his money bag.

They both had everything covered, in Beskar’gam, or in another borrowed dress. Well, nearly. Obi-Wan had his red hair and those translucent eyes exposed. He was somewhat reckless, alright, because he didn’t expect to see anyone from that feast again in this life.

How they spotted him so quickly was impressive.

"Want that thing off? And the rope?" The man only sits up and their knees were pressed together. He never realizes that they are this close.

Obi-Wan hums softly.

Satisfied with this reaction, Jango squeezes those chubby cheeks in one hand, amber seizing green: "Again, don't scream. If you wake Rex up, we might all end up running laps for the second half of night."

He removes the handkerchief without waiting for an answer.

If Jango thinks Obi-Wan would behave, well, one just shouldn't think that way. Obi-Wan really doesn't care about Rex or running laps; the only matter he cares about is regaining freedom. 

With the force he's been saving, he will scream the living hell out of the whole cursed tavern. His lips part, inhale–

And are sealed by the lips of the other.

Does taste like a peach. Jango teases, intertwining their breathes even further. Though not yet ripe.

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely Wuxia. But still Wuxia.
> 
> Inspired by  
> \- 桃花笑


End file.
